Taishi Miwa
"Taishi Miwa" is a minor character, and later one of the protagonists in Cardfight!! Vanguard anime and manga. Overview He is a friend of Toshiki Kai, they have been friends since they were young and he is Kai's only friend. He understands Kai and plays Cardfight with him. Unlike Kai, he's nicer, friendly and loves to joke. He also goes to the same school as Kai. Name Like Kai, despite continuous reference to 'Miwa' both in-series and out even by friends, Miwa's given name is in fact Taishi. Season 2 Miwa will be left in Japan and will be looking after Card Capital with Izaki as the Acting Shop Owner, during the Tournament Period. Season 3 Miwa is now a senior with Kai. During his fight against Shingo, Shingo underestimated Miwa's skill and Miwa manages to wipe him out easily. He later faces off against Misaki during the regional qualifiers,showing off the new Seal Dragons, but falls short of defeating her. When Kai returned to Japan after travelling around the world following his Reverse, Miwa confronts him, having learnt of cardfighters suddenly becoming strong and gathering more into their group worldwide from the net. He was also able to deduce that Kai was the cause of starting the chain of the growing Reversed players, despite hoping that he was wrong. Saddened that he was right after all, he challenged Kai, using his old Kagero deck with Dragonic Overlord the End, only to lose to Kai's new ace card, Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon. He subsequently gets Reversed as well. After getting Reversed, he plays the role of being Kai's right hand, going off to defeat the underground fighters and even Jun so that they would not interfere with Kai's desire to fight Aichi. He is seen with Kai at Tatsanagi Industries welcoming Aichi, Misaki, Naoki, Kamui, and Shingo. He challenges Aichi to a cardfight, saying he wants to test him, but ends up fighting Misaki. He manages to get the upper hand with Dauntless Dominate Dragon Reverse but ends up losing to Misaki's new ace card, Omniscience Regalia, Minerva. After being defeated, he reverts to normal but feels sorry for Kai for being alone again. Season 4 When Aichi disappeared, Miwa also have lost his memories of him. At school, Miwa was seen with Kai in their own vanguard club, where Kai challenges him to a match. During the fight, Miwa struggles to remember the person that Kai keeps on mentioning, but to no avail. As the match reaches to its climax, Kai rides Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon and continues to attack, but Miwa successfully guards all three barrages. Realizing that he must use his own power to recall the person that he forgot, he break rides Dragonic Overlord and attacks with full power. However, Kai manages to guard all those assaults, leaving Miwa close to giving up remembering the blurry images looming around his head. Then during Kai's turn, he activates legion, calling Blaster Blade Seeker to the vanguard circle alongside with Sing Saver Dragon, triggering Miwa's memories of Aichi and thus beating him. After the match, Miwa learns of a butler that has some sort of a connection to Aichi. Deck Season 1 Miwa uses a Kagerō deck similar to Kai's. Yet, he only had 2 on-screen battles against Aichi Sendou in Episode 38 and against Katsumi Morikawa in episode 51 and lost. In Season 2, Miwa uses a Narukami deck since the Kagerō clan is sealed. In Manga Season 3 In Season 3, Miwa returns to using the Kagerō clan adding Dragonic Lawkeeper to his arsenal. Later, he changes his deck to revolve around the Seal Dragons. When facing off against Reversed Kai, he uses Kai's old Kagero deck utilizing the Break Ride, Dauntless Drive Dragon in conjunction with Dragonic Overlord the End, using their re-stand skills in order to put extreme pressure on his opponents. Upon becoming Reversed, he swaps out Dragonic Overlord the End for Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Reverse". The Crossbreak Ride retires Grade 1 or lower units for every Grade 1 or higher unit drive checked as well as adds 10000 power to its attack. Along with Dauntless Drive Dragon's Break Ride skill to re-stand, the attacks will be retiring up to 4 Grade 1 or lower units as well as a minimum of 12000 additional power by the end of the turn. Gallery Miwaseaon2.png|Miwa in Season 2 Team Overthrow.jpg|Miwa as he appeared in Team Overthrow Miwa and Dauntless Drive Dragon.png|Miwa with Dauntless Drive Dragon Reversed Miwa.png|Reversed Miwa Reversed Miwa - Conroe.jpg|Reversed Miwa with Lizard Soldier, Conroe Reversed Miwa - Dauntless Dominate.png|Reversed Miwa with Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Reverse" MiwaMisa.jpg|Miwa and Misaki Seal Dragon and Genesis.png|Miwa and Misaki opening 7 Taishi Miwa - Dragon Knight, Nehalem.png|Taishi Miwa with Dragon Knight, Nehalem Taishi Miwa - Menace Laser & Pain Laser Dragon.png|Taishi Miwa with Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon & Perdition Dragon, Pain Laser Dragon Chants *When the seal is broken, the dragon’s flames will reduce everything to ashes! I ride… Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno! *At the end of an endless quest, this is the pinnacle of its evolution. Sublimate your savage soul and show your true form now! Break ride! Dragonic Overlord the End! *Squirming black dragon slashing in the darkness, bestow despair upon him with your fang of destruction! I ride Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Reverse"! *(JP): Let there be light! Give power to that hidden fiery soul! I ride Perdition Dragon, Pain Laser Dragon! *(JP): Seek mate! Line up, two souls! Take revenge on the enemy with power that is fired up with passion and hope! Legion! Battles Character Songs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kagerō Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Narukami Deck Users Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Protagonists